1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring the output voltage on an electric fence and an apparatus for producing electric pulses in said fence, a chargeable discharge capacitor being connected over the primary winding of a transformer, to the secondary winding of which the fence is connected for receiving pulses at the discharge of the capacitor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The voltage of pulses transmitted on a fence must be measured, i.a. because it is required by the provisions for such fences that the voltage is below a predetermined threshold, normally 2 kV.
Earlier this measurement has been done with measuring circuits arranged on the secondary side. However, as the control equipment provided for producing the pulses is located on the primary side of the transformer, this previous technique suffers from some disadvantages. It also involves difficulties to carry out the measurement on the secondary side of the transformer as the voltage is high and currents are low, which makes it difficult to power e.g. a light emitting diode, which requires a comparetivly large current.